


Nice View

by Slaskia



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rare Pairings, Thrill ride, skywarp being skywarp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Wheeljack thinks that since he is his bondmate, he'd be safe from Skywarp's practical jokes.He's not.





	Nice View

**Author's Note:**

> Whether or not this is canon to my continuity is up in the air, as it's set so far in the future that a lot of things are not set in stone yet (such as whether or not Skywarp gets his voice back).

_Era: Post-war Cybertron_  

They were standing at the edge of part of the Sonic Canyon, the deep chasm spread out as far as the optic could see and the bottom not seen at all.  Skywarp had insisted on coming here, as he said the ‘view was fantastic’.  Now that he was here, Wheeljack had to agree.  Wheeljack thought he had explored all of Cybertron in his early days, but he apparently missed a spot or two.  “You’re right, Sky,” Wheeljack commented.  “This _is_ a nice view.” 

]Not what I wanted to show you,[  Skywarp wing signed him.  ]At least…not _quite._ [ 

There was that certain smile on his bondmate’s face.  That certain twinkle in his optic.  He was up to something.  _Oh no._   Wheeljack started to back away, hands up.  “Sky…whatever it is you are thinking….” 

Skywarp’s smile turned into grin just before he teleported.  _Where?_  Then he felt the seeker’s arms wrap around him from behind.  Of course he would teleport behind him.  Then he was lifted up and, before Wheeljack could even start to form a protest, Skywarp leapt off the side of the canyon and into the yawning chasm, taking him with him. 

Wheeljack screamed as they freefalled together.  “Whatareyouthinking?!” he rambled in a panic, flailing.  Skywarp, after letting him go, was falling casually, as if nothing was wrong, that big grin still on his face.  Of course not!  He could transform and fly out of here!  _I’mgoingtodie.I’mgoingtodie!I’mgoingtodie!_  

Then Skywarp _did_ transform and Wheeljack grabbed onto the jet by reflex.  “I’mgoingtokillyou!” he shouted.  Wheeljack was certain he just felt the jet rumble a laugh. 

Wait.  That wasn’t Skywarp laughing.  That was the air around him vibrating.  What was…. 

//:Hang on!:\\\ Skywarp commed him via text. 

Wheeljack had barely tightened his grip before a massive updraft hit them.  It stopped their fall and started propelling them up at incredible speeds.  By the Allspark, this was the air geyser Breath of Primus, he now realized.  Unfortunately, the ‘trip’ wasn’t doing his tank any favors.  _I’mgonnapurge.I’mgonnapurge.I’m…._   Wheeljack shut his optics and focused on _not_ purging all over his bondmate. 

The intense upward trip seemed to last for breems, but in reality, only lasted a few more nanos.  He felt himself slow, then come to near stop.  Wheeljack felt like he was bobbing up and down on water now.  However, he did not dare open his optics and kept clinging to Skywarp like a frightened sparkling.  Bulkhead would have a field day if he saw him right now. 

//:Jackie.:\\\ Skywarp pinged him.  //:Look.:\\\ 

Hesitantly he opened his optics, to see they were in open sky.  The view here was… 

“Primus…,” he whispered.  Wheeljack could see a large portion of the Sonic Canyons, including the many smaller canyons connected to it.  Beyond them was a gorgeous sunset, the stars just starting to show.  The colored rays of the fading sun were tainting the rims of the canyons in their colors, forming a beautiful, if temporary, mosaic of color. 

The view was breathtaking. 

“Skywarp I….”  Wheeljack was speechless, so he sent feelings of ‘appreciation’ through their bond.  He got ‘happiness’ in return. 

The seeker turned his engines on then and Wheeljack resumed hanging on tight while Skywarp returned them to solid ground.  He nearly kissed the ground as he stepped off, partly not by choice as his legs didn’t want to support him at that moment.  Skywarp quickly bundled him up and set him in his lap. 

“You know, cupcake…,” Wheeljack sighed, allowing himself to just lay across his mate’s legs like a limp doll for the moment.  “ _Most_ bots do something romantic for their partners _without_ giving them sparkattacks.” 

Skywarp leaned forward so he could see his wings. ]But that’s not as fun![ he wing signed, that smirk back on his face. 

“Ugh…aft.”  Wheeljack rolled his eyes, before sitting up enough to kiss him. 

He’ll forgive Skywarp this time, as the view _was_ worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> You'd think being a Wrecker, Jackie wouldn't have gotten so easily freaked out, so maybe he's slightly OOC here (though I think a certain cranky medic would 'approve' of this considering the fright Wheeljack gives him in the ep 'Triage').
> 
> This was totally inspired while writing a scene in part 3 of 'Trust and Loyalty' and I thought 'yep, Warp would totally use this to prank someone'.
> 
> FYI: Wheeljack and my Skywarp have roughly the same height difference as Starscream and Arcee, so I felt it would be plausible for Wheeljack to 'ride' on Skywarp.


End file.
